Wall of Rage
General Info Post your photos of people raging on the R2D group wall or in-game for others to look at and laugh. Founding of Page This page was made by Xerixa and inspired + sponsored by Love and Krieg. Any vandalism will result in one year ban. If vandalized again, a permanent ban will be placed. Gallery RobloxScreenShot10102014_181148803.png|Ragequit ^_^ (added by flypole) zombie ragin.png|Zombie ragin;p RobloxScreenShot10122014_092757-65.png|A rager RobloxScreenShot10122014_092529759.png|As he was a tank and he threw a boulder at me i jumped above it then he called me a hacker for not dying :P the rage is.PNG RobloxScreenShot10122014_092000007.png|Someone Raged Because He/She Fell But No One Pushed So He/She Called Everyone A Pusher gg. Rage kick.png|Rage kick. Rage Tank Buy.png|Everyone said 'Tank buyer' and kick him! RobloxScreenShot10122014_201057-153.png|Someone Got Pushed And Rages So Badly That Even Reports The Game.. RobloxScreenShot10122014_154643858.png|The rage of some who was that close, but died. RobloxScreenShot10132014_011806438.png|this isn't r2d but its still pretty funny cx|link=Canucks67 Screen Shot 2014-10-14 at 7.31.59 PM.png|DoUevenLiftBRO? RobloxScreenShot10132014_061230223.png|pointless rager raging... RobloxScreenShot10122014_202824197.png|the only time i admit i lost my #### zzzzzz.png|After the round finished, there were many people who got chests but him. I was spectating and saw one of my planks kept the chest stuck in mid-air. Screen Shot 2014-10-14 at 7.37.05 PM.png|Stop with da swearing .-. RobloxScreenShot10162014_170846-559.png|A typical rage :v 411a6f61023944167033a789407c10b2.png|one of the rare times place almost raged ragee.png|Look who I found. pushypush.png|push 4 dais pushagain.png|Can't help it Screen Shot 2014-10-17 at 8.51.18 PM.png|Noahbaata41 swear level: 9001 RobloxScreenShot10172014 184723930.png|No camping? RAGER CONFIRMED!!! SWEAR.png|The Rager ''' Behind The Mask ??? - Uploaded by kornloveroblox RobloxScreenShot10182014_091001-203.png|The little RAGER returns. RobloxScreenShot10182014_091342-772.png|I know teamwork is a big factor but... You are insane, brony. XD.png|My god... Spammer.png|Handiwork of krieg. Shoving people into lava. spammer2.PNG|At first they ate lava, now this. >Totally not my fault.kehe 2121233.png|2 Rager in a row! HOW NICE!! RobloxScreenShot10192014_082704684.png|Obby fail + very annoying kid = RAGE raig.PNG|Le '''RAIG Rage1.png|Want a chest so badly RobloxScreenShot10192014_181408157.png|Rage much, bro? RobloxScreenShot10212014_151221903.png|YOLO Screen Shot 2014-10-21 at 2.39.56 PM.png|Such rage. RobloxScreenShot10222014 105641110.png RobloxScreenShot10222014_040458706.png|Lava wave death. RobloxScreenShot10202014 163838272-0.png typical.png|Here we go again RobloxScreenShot10232014_173315108.png|so mad... much rage RobloxScreenShot10232014_173211985.png|so mad... much rage... RobloxScreenShot10242014_062147511.png|#EBOLABOX! RobloxScreenShot10242014_062211964.png|#EBOLABOXEVERYWHERE! raging hard.PNG|Huehue raging hard 2.PNG raging hard 3.PNG raging hard4.PNG ragequit.PNG therageisreal.PNG|lel butwhy.PNG rage pic.png|yup. Rage Quit.png|Rage Quit. RobloxScreenShot10252014_191307758.png|One little rager though i bought 7 bats (WHO BUYS 7 BATS ANYWAY?) lolkk.PNG|lol RobloxScreenShot10262014_132108-74.png|Well someone blames the economy. Person's first.png|Not really as raging as the others in here but OP is angry after meeting criticism for the first time in her pathetic life. Rager.png|A hammer rager. RobloxScreenShot10272014_143951308.png|Look to the corner someone complains about a tank buy (By:Bluepizzaboy) RobloxScreenShot10282014_062143279.png|not again... Screen Shot 2014-10-27 at 6.36.19 PM.png|Typical rage for badwiz on Plumpkin RobloxScreenShot10272014 192910520.png|So I've been accused of hacking for something that happened 2 rounds ago. RobloxScreenShot10272014 193037771.png|Now he wants me kicked. RobloxScreenShot10272014 193129703.png|He's still raging about that round. Irony that he can't tell the difference between a hunter and a tank. Screenshot 11.png|Raging after getting killed by smokers :^) rage comments.PNG|>Meanwhile in the comments Mat the autist.png|And on the group wall. Scrub angry after being called out for trying to talk smack about zihakre Zoa the rager.png|Credit to John Roblox for this one, just screencapped from his video. RobloxScreenShot10282014_093533-383.png|Rager cause he died by a zombie. RobloxScreenShot10282014_180144608.png|He's raging cuz I kept killing him as a hunter xD RobloxScreenShot10282014_190101026.png|The classic empty chest rage. fveri autistm.PNG|Rage on group wall RobloxScreenShot10302014_062722533.png|ODer ragers RobloxScreenShot10252014_220446970.png RobloxScreenShot10302014 074230242.png mega rage.png|He mega rage when he dead by fireball after defeat lord pumpkin. RobloxScreenShot10292014_165239958.png|death by HOUSE rage RobloxScreenShot11012014_080305928.png|ragers unleashed Poop.png|This pleb was spawnkilled by a guy with a chainsaw Exotic.png|He raged after we called him out when he was trying to impersonate being a mod. He got so mad, he said he would get roblox mods to ban us. LMFAO. RobloxScreenShot11022014_084759767.png|Read text, scrub rages about dying from virus. Communist.JPG|communist rager Bad mod.png|Tard raging at me after I rekt him with a chanisaw. Krieg vs tank, krieg won. Bad mod 1.png|He is now swearing at me. Keep in mind this guy wanted to be a mod. terrorist.png|thanks america RobloxScreenShot11022014_145130016.png|I just joined the game. .-. Clipboard01.jpg|Crying irl lulzdjifajisdf.jpg|He's going to kill me for this xD Love you PR RobloxScreenShot11022014 190302530.png|Kid Raging Because of him starting out has a Zombie XD RobloxScreenShot11012014_222732-45.png|Lol noob raging for starting out as a zombie for campfire. xD RobloxScreenShot10242014_200922703.png|We got a kid raging about lord Pumpkin...again....for the 1,000th time now... Obbyrager.png|One user raged and threatened to report him because he rambo knife jumped. RobloxScreenShot11072014 153202197.png|Swearing Hunter rage RobloxScreenShot11062014_170548665.png|keep ragin nubs ;) RobloxScreenShot11062014_193014772.png|LOL NOOB RAGING THAT HUMANS ARE HACKING xD Funniest thing ever. Screen Shot 2014-11-08 at 10.33.48 PM.png|Rules of oilrig LOL!!! RobloxScreenShot11092014_134015-39.png|He was raging because an turret throwed. him! LOL RobloxScreenShot11032014_093108888.png|bunybun was raging because diamond pushed him from the ladder e.e RobloxScreenShot11092014_155431509.png|Raging about dying from a tank. Rager moar.PNG|rage on group RobloxScreenShot11092014_141640688.png|Wow this guy hates himself! Because his chinalake blew him up e.e RobloxScreenShot11122014_172733895.png|WE GOT A RAGER HERE wall of rage pls.png send 4 help arin pls im scared arin stop pls.png|send 4 help arin pls im scared arin stop pls RobloxScreenShot11072014 145127447.png|Zihakre raging that girls don't know how to play. wall of rage 1.png|'jesus tap dancing christ.' wall of rage 2.png|it's amazing how one server is full of this. wall of rage 3.png|this one's personally my favourite. that reaction was priceless. rage11111.png|Swore because when he was running away from zombies in AntiVirus as last one, I rock-throwed at him and he died xD rage2.png|raggggeeeeee wall of rage 4.png|people can be so rude, you know? Captura.PNG|Im kill this guy and call me hacker and say he is a pro and blablabla -.- Hacker bat.png|I shot head 3 times and he dead :3 TheBoy Rage.png|Laugh of rage LEWALLOFRAGE.jpg|Elimination Respawning Rage RobloxScreenShot11272014_144143-579.png|Snowballs are the way to go RobloxScreenShot11272014_145532094.png|Raging cuz he is always zombie xDDDDD RobloxScreenShot11272014_192041836.png|Its amazing what a kill with a Snowball after a Match can do Lol File:RobloxScreenShot11252014 181041417.png|When you get your pills, but have them stolen, lol File:RobloxScreenShot11192014 111228362.png|10 times in a row zombie RobloxScreenShot11202014_183035937.png|Creator rage lmao RobloxScreenShot11242014_205104680.png|Lol he mad. the tank: LMFAO RobloxScreenShot11282014_115943576.png|Yay for 0 dollar rewards! Woot, I am so thankful for this new mode. I am so thankful that I am raging over it... 20b0aa2469223156a25458674d10e396.png|a Chainsaw rager 897ea97b105ff61d43409941c3a04ece.png|unleashed power rage (look chat) RobloxScreenShot12062014_133601203.png|read the chat 1681bb4c89c253e93695260311166059.png|spamming say "noob" Tornados.png|Problem? Tornados2.png|Troll Tornados! RobloxScreenShot12172014_200430283.png|u mad bro|link=U mad brooo RobloxScreenShot12232014_120846368.png wallofrage.png|Why are we even celebrating over empty chests? wow just wow.png|Fozze said he needed revenge because I killed him. Now I need a barf bag. DX I'm a nice guy..png|He got angry because I killed him with my AK-47 and so he called me a hacker. RobloxScreenShot01012015_092836656.png|Get Rekt m9 (Open image 2 c ut) RobloxScreenShot01012015_092105390.png|rekt RobloxScreenShot01032015_110123-11.png|Okay I don't care if you fall from me WallOfRage.jpg|Who says I'm hacking? I just found a bug...on mobile. Place, fix this plz RobloxScreenShot12242014_143108-470.png|Raged after he was killed, via my minigun. RobloxScreenShot12302014_094935890.png RobloxScreenShot12302014_110856407.png RobloxScreenShot12302014_123548-401.png INAINSTANTREPLAY.jpg|The rules of using tanks File:TALKINGSTUFF.jpg|Just talking about being featured on the Wall of Rage, you kidding? RobloxScreenShot01072015_160445898.png|Since when does being a noob imply to killing someone in FFA? RobloxScreenShot12242014_143346-350.png|More rage... RobloxScreenShot01092015_064927529.png|Someone "pushed" him off the map RobloxScreenShot01092015_183712942.png|This noob was so mad because of a wall and he rage quit LOL For Wall Of Rage.png|Calm Down XD For Wall of Rage 2.png|We Know Mr. Frost can be a Jerk, But you took it too Far RobloxScreenShot01202015_184233609.png|Today we defeat King Cake - WITH A 100 PERCENT CHANCE OF EMPTY CHESTS! RobloxScreenShot01232015_181803263.png|I was on Place's other Game (Planetary Combat) And this guy kept on raging cause I kept on killing him ragepic2.png|Guy raged right after I smoked him to death, xD RobloxPlayerBeta 2015-01-25 00-41-43-27.png|not r2d but still raig RobloxScreenShot01142015_163131447.png|triple empty lol_hacker.png|when try giltchers win and say "HACKER" RobloxScreenShot02032015_174802887.png|The Ultra Rag3r RobloxScreenShot02062015_153633267.png|The guy rage cuz he get killed by hunter XD wall of rage 2.png|taaank rage wall of rage 3.png|he got pushed out of king cake wall of rage 7.png|The Butthurted. wall of rage 6.png wall of rage 4.png|(he was camping and when he got to the gift a rock hit him) RobloxScreenShot02082015_182941786.png|rekt m8 wall of rage 10.png|1 vs 1 me MMA Oilrig get rekt m8 CriCri.png|Cri cri dammit RobloxScreenShot02102015_015939020.jpg|i guess unclebaby is unclecrybaby xD RobloxScreenShot02082015_165107-425.png|He got killed by me and rage c:|link=Read link :D Fu_placerebuilder.png|lol wut RAGER.png|Raged and called me a hunter noob! XD Majorrage2.png|Major Rage RobloxScreenShot02142015_120158697.png|just read the chat rage.PNG|i dont even..